My Life
by Ashqua
Summary: Vaughn is a Rich Spoiled Bad Boy. What happens when he meets a young Med student named Sydney? How their meeting will change his life forever?
1. Default Chapter

_**My life**_

Author : Ashqua  
  
Summary : Vaughn is a rich bad boy who is sent away by his father after after another stupid thing he did.  
  
A/N : I have something to say : I'm french so I'm not fluent in english  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
William Vaughn was working in his office when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
"Hi Mr Vaughn."  
  
"Joshua! What a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure it's going to be a pleasant surprise when you will find out the reason of my presence here. It's about your son."  
  
"Michale, what has he done this time? Drove while he was drunk, or missed school like always?"  
  
"Almost, he was seen with his best friend last night in a new night club but the police raided the place."  
  
"Please don't tell me that..."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but your son was taken into custody with his friend due to their 'state'. A police officer called me this morning to tell me that you needed to do to get him out of jail."  
  
"Oh God." he said as he put his hand on his face. "Okay, thank you. I will be there in a few minutes, get the car ready."  
  
"Yes sir." he answered before walking out of the room, leaving Bill alone with his thoughts.

_**Bill's POV**_  
  
I can't believe it, I know it's also my fault since I let him do all he want since his birth but this time he's gone too far! He has to stop all this outings, but how can I put an end to this? I accepted everything, I never said anything or yelled at him for his behavior and now here's what I get. I swear to God that I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago, I'm sending him away. Away from all his so called friends and from his environment.  
  
I know that I should be thankful that Michael is still alive but his attitude is immature and I can't let him screw up his life without doing anything. He has to do something with his life instead of spending all his money in a private night club with a girl who he just meet. I sent him in the best schools and all he did was missing class because he was still trying to recover from his last night and also from his hangover.  
  
And for Eric it's the same thing, his father is going to kill him while I'm killing my own son! These two are driving me crazy, I can't understand how they can spend all their nights drinking and making merry. They may be young but that doesn't excuse the fact that they are acting like two spoiled kids. They have to change, I don't want to see a police officer at my doorway telling me that my son died in a car accident because he was too drunk to drive. This is my worst nightmare, every time I pray god to let him come back home alive and it's always what he does but one day he's not going to be so lucky.  
  
That's why I'm taking the hardest decision of my life, because I don't want to visit my son's grave. I know Elise is going to be angry at first but she will eventually realize it's our only solution. Los Angeles will be far away from Paris or the French Rivera and there is a good university there. Maybe he's going to forget all this old devils and have a normal life.  
  
He's also going to be away from the paparazzi who seem to love taking photos of him while he's drinking or smoking to print them on the front page afterwards. I can only hope that they are going to leave him alone and don't bother him in his new life. And if they ever do it they will have to find another job! My son doesn't need to have them following him everywhere. He just needs to live a normal life. That's all he needs, nothing more nothing less. 

_**End of Bill's POV**_

**__**

"Mr Vaughn." Joshua called him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to tell you that the car is ready. We can go if you want."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Joshua nodded and walked out of the room, followed by his boss. It's in an utter silence that the ride took place, nobody was crazy enough to talk. Indeed their boss wasn't in what we can call a good mood. Once they arrived at the police station, they found a lot of journalists already there. Apparently Bill was the only one who wasn't aware that his son had spent the night in a cell with his best friend.  
  
"Mr Vaughn, can you tell us how did you react when you learned ..."  
  
"Mr Vaughn is it true that it was your son's engagement party yesterday evening?"  
  
Several reporters asked, he ignored them until he walked in. He immediately went to see the police officer that was at the reception.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm William Vaughn, my son Michael was arrested last night at the..."  
  
"Yes, I know who your son is. If you want to follow me, we just kept him locked in a cell the time for him to get over his hangover. I'm going to ask one of my men to get him out of here immediately."  
  
"We are not in a hurry, let him where he's a little bit." he said before continuing but softly this time so the officer couldn't hear it. 'Maybe he's going to think about what he did if he hasn't already done that.'  
  
"Mr Vaughn, your son is ready to go." Joshua told him.  
  
"Thanks, I'm coming." he answered as he followed him to the cell where Michael was.  
  
His son was sitting on a chair, with his head down. He raised it when he felt that someone was in the room.  
  
"Dad..." he began to say.  
  
"I don't want to hear anything. We will talk about this at home with your mother. Now if you are ready we can go."  
  
"Yes dad." he answered without looking at his father.

  
TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Once they were at home, Vaughn followed his father in the living room. He watched him in silence as he poured a drink for himself before turning toward his son.

"Dad, I..." Vaughn began to say, before his father cut him.

"Go to your room, take a shower and change your clothes. We will talk after that, but for the moment if you want to know it I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Dad..."

"I already told you to go to your room!"

"Yes." he answered, pained to hear the anger in his father's voice. He walked out of the living room and went to his room to take a quick shower and to try to imagine what kind of punishment his father was going to impose him.

Downstairs Bill was drinking his scotch when his wife came into the room.

"Bill?" she asked surprised to see him at home at this hour. "What are you doing here?"

"We have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Michael did another stupid thing, but this time it's worse than before."

"William what's wrong, you are scaring me?" she said using his full name to show him her lack of understanding.

"The police arrested him last night in a private night club, this is why he didn't spent the night at home."

"Oh my god, why was the police there?"

"They were looking for people who had drugs on them, well at least we can be satisfied to see that our son wasn't one of them."

"If he had done nothing wrong why was he arrested then?"

"Because he was too drunk to remember his own adress and less to drive." he said angry. "Do you realize it, our son was so drunk that he couldn't remember his own name, what a shame!"

"William please..."

"What? This is the truth our son drinks too much! And I took a decision in order to stop that."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, we let him do all he wanted since his birth without ever set limits. It's not only his fault I know that, it's mine too."

"You can't blame yourself for his actions. He's 21 years, he's an adult."

"Maybe, but he's going to do what I want or walk out of this house without coming back."

"William what are you planing to do?" she said scared, she had never seen or heard her husband like that. It was the first time, and the last time she hoped because he wasn't the man she married and loved. This William was cold and heartless. Even in his business he never acted like that, he always tried to be polite with is partners.

"You will know it once Michael is here."

He had just finished his sentence when he walked in the room.

"Well you are going to learn it sooner than excepted since our son has decided to be present." he said looking at his son.

"Listen dad, I know you must be angry and you have every right to be..."

"No you listen to what I have to say, and I'm not only angry at you I'm also disappointed by your actions. Do you realize that what you did was the stupest thing you have ever done, you are not only going to be on the front pages of the newspapers you are also going to be expelled from your college."

"Why? They can't do that, can't they? I mean I've done nothing wrong."

"What? Do you realize that you were arrested by the police and that your school doesn't appreciate that kind of publicity. Not only can they expel you and that's what they will do after seeing the TV tonight."

"Dad, maybe you can do something. I don't know..."

"No, I'm done with trying to solve all your problems. You are 21 years for God's sake. Maybe it's the moment for you to assume your acts, no?"

"Yes, but I'm asking you to..."

"I said no! And it doesn't really matter if they expel you or not because you are leaving the country soon..."

"What?"

"William?" Elise Vaughn and her son said at the same time.

"You heard me right, you are leaving Paris in a few days for Los Angeles."

"William what are you talking about? You cannot do this."

"Elise this is for his good and you know it, he needs to stay away from France. The university of UCLA already accepted him, so he's starting school soon."

"Dad, you can't do this. Please I swear I'm going to change."

"I don't believe you, I heard this sentence too many times. I'm doing this because I love you and because I want you to have the life you deserve."

"If you love me then please don't do this." he plaid with tears in eyes.

"I'm sorry son but that's the only solution. Your new apartment is already ready you just have to bring your clothes with you. Of course you can keep your credit card but now you can't spent as much money as you used to." he said before leaving the room. Vaughn looked at his mother in disbelief.

"Mom, please do something. Try to change his mind I don't want to go I promise that I'm going to change."

"I'm sorry honey but your father is right."

"Mom..." he said pained to see that his mother agreed with his father. Elise moved to take Vaughn in her arms, he responded to her hug by passing his arms around her neck.

He tried to prevent the tears from falling, but he failed. He cried in his mother's neck like a kid who had just been grounded.

"This is our only solution Micheal, we have no other choice. Please forgive us." she told him also crying when they parted, he only nodded not able to talk.

She kissed him on the cheek before walking away, toward her husband's office. She found him looking at a picture of Michael when he was ten.

"As much as your decision to send our only son away is hard, I know you are right so don't blame yourself for doing what's best for him!"

"Yes, but I don't think Michael thinks the same thing. He must hate me now."

"No, Don't ever dare to say that. He loves you, he may be angry at you but with time he's going to forgive you and realize that you were right. Don't worry about it."

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too William Vaughn."

After a few minutes,Elise broke their hug and looked at her husband.

"You should go back to your office,and don't worry for Micheal if he needs something I'm here. You will talk with him tonight after dinner. I'm sure he will be calmer than now."

TBC....


	3. Chapter Three

** _Chapter Three_**

"Yes." he said, he kissed her one last time before leaving the house.  
When he arrived at his office, he wasn't surprised to find several reporters waiting for him. Not wanting to talk to them he directly went to his office where he tried to work all day but with no success. He couldn't help but think of his son and the decision he had taken. He really wanted to help him, and it was the only solution he had found. As much as it hurts him he had to send him away, for his sake.

Finally after a few hours he gave up and left his office to go home. He really needed to talk to Michael and explain to him his decision and this was something that couldn't wait. When he walked in the house he found nobody, his wife was out with her best friends, and the servants had the day off. He sighed and then quickly went to his son's bedroom. After knocking several times he walked in and found Michael listening music. Without saying a word he walked toward the hi-fi system and turned it off, witch forced Vaughn to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked him, not pleased to see him in his room. "I thought you were working."

"I was but you and me need to talk, and it couldn't wait until tonight."

"Oh great just what I needed, another argument with my father."

"I don't want to fight, I just want to talk with you. You have to understand why I took this decision. And you can believe me it was hard."

"Hard? You must be kidding!!"

"I came here to talk to you not to fight, so don't start!" he warned him.

"I haven't even started if you want to know, I'm just asking you how you can pretend that you took a difficult decision'? You are sending me away without asking me my opinion or listening to what I have to say, and then you come in my room and tell me that your decision was a difficult one? No I don't buy it!"

"You can criticize me but that doesn't change the fact that what you did was really stupid! Did you ask me if you could go out and get drunk? No I don't think so!"

"That's not the same thing!!!" Vaughn yelled.

"Are you sure? Because that's this kind of behavior that lead you to this situation. If you had stayed at home and did your homeworks like all the normal students nothing would have happened. But no, instead you went out with your best friend, got drunk and then were arrested by the cops! Can you imagine what kind of reaction I had when Josh told me a police officer called him about you? I was scared, I thought Oh My God, he's dead!"

"Dad..." Vaughn said.

"No let me finish because you don't seem to understand my decision. If I thought you were death it's because of all the stupid things you have done until now! I was so reassured when they told me you were just in jail. But then I thought what has he done this time? What kind of stupid thing has my son done ? It must have been a really bad thing if he got arrested by the police.  
When I learned why you were in jail, I was angry, you can believe me! Not only against you but also against myself because I have a part of responsibility in that. I let you do all you wanted since your birth, I never said no or that you were gone too far. I know my decision may sound unfair or too harsh, but it's the only thing I found to save you and to make you realize it's time for you to change your life style and also to act like the grown person you are." he said as he looked at a picture of him and Michael when he was eight on his nightstand.

"I know you are trying to do all you can to help me but that hurts. I can't help but feel that this decision is unfair. It's going to take a lot of time before I can accept your decision and also before I can forgive you." he answered as he looked at his father.

"I understand, I just hope that someday you will understand my decision and realize that I took it because I love you and and I want you to have the life you deserve."

"Yeah, you should go now, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do. And remember I still have to pack."

"Okay."

He put his hand on Vaughn's shoulder and squeezed it before walking out of the room.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the long wait, please review!  
****Please I need to know if I hould continue to post this fic or stop.**

**Thanks**

**_Chapter Four_**

Irina was in the kitchen with the phone is her hand when Sydney walked in. She took a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey mom!"

"Just the person I needed," she said as she looked at her daughter smiling. "What do you want to eat tonight? I was going to order something but I don't know what, do you have an idea?"

"Maybe Chinese but I'm not staying at home tonight, I'm going out with Fran. There's a party at UCLA, she really wants me to go with her, if I don't she said and I quote her 'If you don't come then I'm going to kick you out of our apartment Miss Bristow.'. So I don't really have the choice."

"Yes and that's a good thing, you work too much and you need fun. I know your studies are important to you but you can take a night off and go out with your friends."

"That's what I'm going to do!"

"Only because Fran threatens you, you spend all your time working. You need to go out more often, I'm not saying that you should go out and get drunk like all the other students. I just want you to go to parties with Fran and Will where you will have fun, and work less. Maybe you should try to find a boyfriend too."

"MOM!" Sydney cried as she blushed.

"What? I think you should try to find a good guy to spent your time with when you will not be working."

"I can't believe that I'm having this conversation with my mother."

"Well honey you have to get used to this idea. You know one of my colleague's son..."

"Mom don't even finish this sentence, I don't want to hear it."

"Sydney you are 21 years old, you are gorgeous and a med student. Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

"I don't have time, maybe later but for the moment I just want to concentrate on my studies. Remember that you did the same thing."

"It's true that I was like you before but everything changed when I met your father. You know love is what happens when you don't except it. You can meet your soul mate while you are walking on the campus or while you are drinking a coffee at Starbucks."

"Mom I'm not so naive, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Don't be so sure Sydney, like I said who knows where and when you will meet your future husband. So if you found a guy who loves the same things than you and makes you happy then don't let him go."

"Don't worry mom I won't, but since that's not going to happen right now I will continue to concentrate more on my studies than on my love affairs."

"Okay then, but if you are going out please don't get drunk." Irina said teasing her. Sydney suddenly looked at her, almost spitting the water she had in her mouth.

"Mom, it happened a long time ago."

"Yes, if three months ago are a long time ago for you sweetie."

"I already told you how sorry I was, what else can I do to prove it"

"Nothing, I just love teasing you about it. I don't hold it against you, you are young and sometimes you need to change your mind that's why I'm just asking you to not drink if you drive and if you do then please call me. I don't want to lose my only child, I don't think I'll be able to live if..."

"Mom, nothing is going to happen to me." she said hugging her mother. "I won't drink tonight if I have to drive afterwards, please mom don't worry so much for me. I know what I can and cannot do."

"Okay, you better go now if you don't want to be late."

"You are right, bye mom." she said kissing her on the cheek and hugging once again. She was about to walk out when she saw her father.

"Hi dad, bye dad." she said kissing him before walking away.

"Was it our daughter or an illusion?"

"No, it was Sydney. She was here to do her homework."

"Why?" he asked as he put his briefcase on the table.

"Apparently Fran and her new boyfriend were making out in the living room and she could hear them from her bedroom. She came here because you were at work and also because we don't make out while she is at home, or when we do we close the door."

"Yeah, but she's not here now and I know what we can do." he said passing his arms around her waist.

"Care to share your thoughts Mr Bristow?"

"Mmmh."

Meanwhile in Paris

Vaughn was lying on his bed watching TV, or more precisely trying to find something interesting on. But he was really bored, finally after one hour he gave up and took his cell.

"Weiss?" a voice answered.

"It's me, what are you doing?" Vaughn asked him..

"I'm watching a soap, but I'm bored."

"Great then because I know how we can change that."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a party at the best private club of Paris."

"Vaughn we are grounded." he said, but after a few second he spoke again, "But what do we have to lose? Our parents are already sending us away, what else could they do except killing us?"

"I knew I could count on you, but we have another problem now, my father took all my credits cards so I have only 1000€ on me. We can't have as much fun as we used to."

"I have 700€ on me." he said.

"That's enough I'm sure we can manage to have fun. So are you in?" he asked him.

"You bet I'm in! But where are we going, and mainly how?"

"My father forgot to take the keys of my car so I still have it. Anyway be ready in one hour, if you are not I'm leaving without you, I will not wait for you buddy."

"Don't worry I will."

"OKay just give me time to pay the guard, because I don't want him to say to my father where I'm and I will be there."

"Mike you are a genus!" Weiss almost yelled.

"I know, but what we are going to do tonight is nothing compared to what we will do in LA. Our parents won't be there to tell us what we can and cannot do."

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you." Weiss said."

"Why?"

"I will explain it later, now get your ass here and ring me once you are in front of the back's door.

"Okay." he said before getting up and throwing his phone on the bed. Just as he was about to walk in the bathroom someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." he cried.

"Mike?" his father said

"I'm in the bathroom."

"I'm not disturbing, am I?"

"Not at all, I was just going to take a shower and then go to bed."  
he lied. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired. But I still have to verify if I have prepared all my belongings."

"Oh right, your plane is leaving after tomorrow." he said with a sad smile

"Yeah."

"Well then I better leave you pack now."

"Okay, good night, dad."

"Good night Michael."

With that he walked out of the room. Once Vaughn was sure that his father wasn't around anymore he sighed, he had almost been caught.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter five**

Vaughn was leaning against his car, waiting for Weiss to join him. Finally after 15 minutes he arrived holding his shoes in his hands.

"Sorry one of the guards was trying to seduce the maid and he just realized that she was already married. Poor man, even if she wasn't married she wouldn't be interested in him."

"Okay as much as this conversation is interesting, get your ass in the car because I have waisted enough time."

"You don't have to repeat it twice!" he said he got in the car.

Once Vaughn had started the car he looked at Eric and asked him a question he had in mind for almost one hour now.

"So are you going to explain to me why we won't be able to go out and have fun while we are in LA?"

"Please remember that you are driving, okay? Well the apartment that was rented by our fathers wasn't really rented, daddy Vaughn owns the building."

"What?" he cried, almost losing the control of his car.

"MIKE! For God's sake don't ever do that again! I'm too young to die, I want to wish my 100 birthdays unlike you!"

"Can you tell me what you are talking about?"

"OK but only if you promise me to not get angry again and also to keep an eye on the road, okay?"

"Whatever you want, now talk!"

"Okay, okay, apparently your father bought this building a few years ago as an investment. But that's not the worst thing."

"Even if I'm afraid of asking it, what can be worst?"

"Now some of his most important directors live there. So if we ever do something stupid again we won't be able to hide it from our parents."

"Dammit! I can't believe it! They don't thrust us or what?" he cried.

"Mike think to what we are doing right now I think you have your answer. I mean even when our parents are around we do things that we shouldn't be doing, look at all the money we spent in a private club, or the number of girls we can kiss in one night. And the worst thing is that all the thing we do are printed in the front page of the all magazines."

"But that's different!"

"If you say so, then tell me how it's different for you? I'm not saying that I want to leave Paris, but never did something that could make our parents thrust us."

"I don't care what they think or want! We are young and we have the rest of our life to beserious or have a family. I'm sure that my parents have already found me a wife, a woman who will be from a rich family or something like that. I don't want to live this life! I want to be able to chose who I will spent the rest of my life. with"

"Oh Mike please! You know as well as I do that your parents aren't like that."

"Anyway, let's talk about something else because this whole story is driving me crazy." he said as he parked his car in front of the night club. He quickly locked the doors before walking toward the entrance of the club with Weiss. But if they got their so quickly it's only because Vaughn didn't respect all the speed limits. His father is going to be happy when he will receive all the speeding tickets.

"Well since we are leaving the country for LA after tomorrow I guess we should enjoy our last night more than ever, right?"

"Yep!" Weiss answered as he was about to enter in the club. But the guy at the door stopped him.

"Désolé les guars c'est une soirée privée, vous ne pouvez pas renter." he said.

**"Sorry guys this is a private party you can't go in."**

"Si c'était pas le cas on ne serait pas là! T'es vraiment pas une lumière toi, j'ai pas raison?"

**If it wasn't the case we wouldn't be here! You aren't really smart you, aren't you?**

"HAHAHA! Vous êtes très drôle, mais comme je vous l'ai dit vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Alors rentrez chez vous et allez racontez vos malheurs à vos petites mamans."

**"Huh Uhuh! You are really funny, but like I said you can't go in. So return home and tell your mummies what happened to you."**

"T'as vue ça Eric, en plus de ça il est comique."

**Have you seen that Eric, he's not only stupid, he's also funny.**

"Ouais! Il a surement fait une école du rire lui, je reconnais cet humour lamentable."

**Yeah! I'm sure he went to a special school, I recognize these lame jokes.**

"T'as raison." he said to Weiss before turning to the guy. " Ecoute, tu sais ce que tu vas faire? Prendre cette jolie liste que tu as dans les mains et regarder les noms qu'il y a dessus, si tu peux le faire bien sûre. Quand tu verras les noms Eric Weiss et Michael Vaughn tu nous appelle OK?" he asked him, as if he was talking to a five years old.

**You are right**

**Listen to me carefully OK? Now take the beautiful paper you have in your hands and read the names on it if you can, okay? When you will see the names Eric Weiss and Michael Vaughn call us, okay?**

The guy looked very angry, and he wanted only one thing : Kill them! But when he saw that they were going to move he looked at it, when he read their name he almost fainted. He had just realized who he was talking to, the Vaughn's heir and his best friend, Eric Weiss.

"Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas..."

**"I'm sorry, I didn't know..."**

"Oui oui, on sait, t'avais pas réalisé qui on étaient. T'inquiéte ça nous arrive... ben en fait ça nous arrive jamais." Vaughn said before pushing him aside and walking in, followed by Weiss who sent him his tie in his head.

**Yeah, yeah, we know. You didn't realized who we are. Don't worry, it happens of... well in fact that never happens.**

"T'as vraiment pas de chance toi, heurement que mon ami est de bonne humeur ce soir. Autrement t'aurais du aller pointer à l'ANPE.**You are really lucky you, fortunately tonight my friend is in a good mood otherwise you would already been looking for a new job.**

Once they were inside, they immediately went to the bar to order a bottle of champagne. After that they went to sit at their usual table, where some of their so called friends were. One bottle later, Weiss and Vaughn were dancing with girls they had just meet, and who wanted only one thing, tell the story to a paparazzi!

**Meanwhile at Vaughn's house**

Elise Vaughn was walking in the hallway that led to her son's room, she needed to talk to him since she couldn't sleep. She knocked on the door several times, before walking in, only to find out that there was nobody in the room.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

****

Elise Vaughn immediately went to the bathroom hoping to find her son there but he wasn't, she didn't look for him in the rest of his room because she already knew Michael wouldn't be at home. The paper she found on the floor was a proof of his absence.She took a deep breath and walked towards her bedroom trying to imagine what kind of reaction her husband was going to have after learning what she had found out

"So is everything okay?" her husband asked her when she walked in.

"I don't think so, Michael is not home, and I think I know why." she said as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I found this paper on his bookshelves."

"Please don't tell me..."

"He went to a party."

"Oh God!" he said as he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. "I don't understand him, how can he do that, only a few hours after promising me to never betray my trust again? How?"

"I don't know honey; the only person who can answer to your question isn't here."

"Yes but I swear to god that I'm going to make him pa..."

"Bill!" she cried, knowing what he had in mind. "You can't do that, I know you must be disappointed."

"Disappointed? No I'm not, I'm far from being disappointed, this morning I was, but now, I'm angry like I have never been before. I don't know what I can do with him anymore, we have decided to send him away thinking it was a good thing but apparently our decision has no affects on him. Otherwise why would he be out while he's grounded?"

"Bill..."

"No! I can't believe that I was stupid enough to trust him again. When I'm going to find him I swear to God that I will put him in the first plane for LA and I don't care if I have to pay the pilots 1 000000 $, as long as he's away from me."

"Bill you are talking like that only because Michael disobeyed to you, I'm sure tomorrow morning everything will be different."

"Do you really think that I will wait until tomorrow morning? I'm going to call Eric's father and tell where he can find his son. Then we will go to this night club and bring our sons home. How can Michael do that?" he asked her once again. Elise didn't say anything she just took her husband in her arms and hugged him. After a few seconds he pulled away and called Weiss's father who was just as angry as he was when he learned where his son was.  
Half an hour later, they got out of the limo that was parked in front of the night club, and walked toward the front entrance. The guard who had recognized them, despite the anger that could be read on their faces, let them walk in without saying anything. Once they were inside they were shocked by what they were seeing, this was the least we could say. Indeed Vaughn had his tongue deep in some girl's throat, while Weiss was dancing with a girl and drinking champagne without a glass... but he immediately stopped when he saw who was there. He tried to warn Vaughn, but he was "too busy", so he decided to hit him stronger then before. Vaughn was about to yell at him for being disturbed when he saw his father.

"Oh God." he said under his breath, but loud enough for Weiss to hear it.

"We are dead." he answered without looking at him.

Now everybody was watching them, waiting to see what was going to happen. After a minute of silence, the longest of their lives.

"Get in the car now, the party is over for you two. We have a lot of things to tell you, so wait for us in the car while I'm paying the bill." . Bill said in a very calm voice. Something that scared their sons who were excepting them to yell or even to hit them, but that didn't happen so they just nodded and went to the limo without speaking.  
The ride to the Vaughn's house was spent in an absolute silence. But once the car stopped Bill talked without even looking at them.

"Mike, Eric your mothers are waiting for you in the living room, we will be there in a few minutes. I need to talk to Adam, so wait for us without doing another stupid thing if it's possible for you to not do one when nobody is watching you." he said. After a few seconds he looked at Adam.

"Jerry said it was okay for him to fly tomorrow morning, he called his co pilot and he is also free. So if everything is okay with you the plane should leave Paris for LA at 10:00 AM."

"Eric's bag is already packed, I asked one of the maids to finish it while I was here, and for Micheal?"

"Elise took care of everything, but now comes the most difficult part of the story, announce it and try to not strangle them for disobeying to us, once again."

**In the living room  
**  
"Well even if I'm dying to know why my son and his best friend were out while they were grounded I have to tell you something else before. Due to your behavior tonight me and Eric's father have decided it would be better for everybody to send you to LA sooner than we planned." he said looking at the boys who were now two adults, or at least according to their identity cards. "Your plane leaves at 10:00 AM so be ready. If you have nothing to say you are free to go, for Micheal it will be in your bedroom and for Eric to your house." Adam put his hand on his friend's shoulder as he was leaving the room with his family. A few minutes after their departure, William, Elise and Vaughn were still sitting in the living room.

"So you finally got what you wanted after all those years, you are getting rid of me." Vaughn said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You heard me right, you were so tired to have a son like me that you used the first opportunity you had to kick me out of the house."

"What the hell are you talking about?" his father cried.

"I'm not the perfect heir you always wanted to have, instead you got a spoiled little brat! I'm sorry if I can't be as perfect as your precious Alicia."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review, so I can know if I shouls continue to post the story here. ****I have a lot of chapters, so just tell me if you want me to post them on Seven**

_Previously :_

"So you finally got what you wanted after all those years, you are getting rid of me." Vaughn said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You heard me right, you were so tired to have a son like me that you used the first opportunity you had to kick me out of the house."

"What the hell are you talking about?" his father cried.

"I'm not the perfect heir you always wanted to have, instead you got a spoiled little brat! I'm sorry if I can't be as perfect as your precious Alicia."

"Alicia? Why are you talking about your sister? She has nothing to do with all this mess!"

"Because I'm not and will never be like her. Unlike me she does all you want without ever saying no and of course she never disobeys to you. She is the perfect little angel, the perfect child, she's all the things I'm not. She went to the best schools in Europe where she got the best grades, she dated all you wanted her to and I everything else."

"You can't be serious." his mother said. "How can you say something like this? That's horrible, do you even have an idea of what you are saying?"

"Oh I do realize what I'm saying, that's what I want to tell you for a really long time but never did because i was afraid to hurt you. I kept my mouth shut for years, keeping all my feelings inside and never complaining."

"So why telling us everything tonight?"

"Because I can't live live like this anymore. I couldn't bear being the black sheep of the family another day. And since you are sending me away I think it's the moment for us to solve all our problems. I've nothing to lose since you are kicking me out of the house."

"So it's because you have nothing to lose that you decided to hurt us?"

"No dad, why can't you realize that I'm the one who is hurting? I'm sure you and mom sometimes wonder if there wasn't a mistake at the maternity. Who knows, maybe they switched the babies, after all I'm not perfect like you or..."

Before he could finish his sentence his father slapped him.

Vaughn put his hand on his bleeding lip, he looked at the blood on his finger a few seconds before looking at his father.

"Well I have my answer now, I'm sleeping at Grandma's tonight, even if I know you don't care where I'm spending the night." he said before walking away, taking the keys of his mother's car. Just as he was going to walk out he turned toward his parents. "Don't worry about your car, you will have it back tomorrow once I will be out of your lives for good." with this last sentence he left the house, that was once his.

He was sitting in the car in front of his grandmother's door for half an hour when his cell rang.

"So are you coming in or are you sleeping in your car?" a woman's voice asked.

"Good evening to you too grandma and I'm coming in." he answered smiling. A few minutes later he was walking towards her office where he found her reading a book.

"Hey gorgeous!" she said with a smile.

"Hey you, what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same question young boy but to answer to your question I was just reading this book, again."

"It's the one I offered you for your last birthday, right?"

"Yes but I know you are not here to talk about what I'm reading, so what brings you here?"

"I had a huge fight with my so called parents, I needed a place to stay."

"Micheal what I have you done this time?"

"I just told them what I wanted to tell them for years but never dared to. I'm sick and tired to be always compared to the perfect Alicia who is studying in the best school in Europe, who has the best grades of her university etcetera... So can I stay here tonight?"

"You don't even need to ask. Mi casa es tu casa. So now come here and tell the woman who loves you the most what happened to my favorite grandson." she said trying to smile. But inside she was screaming, her grandson had once again a fight with her daughter and son-in-law. Since his 17 birthday the relations with his parents had been more than tense. She tried to help them to repair their relation but she quickly realized it was useless, Micheal and his father weren't getting along, that's the least we could say. It brook her heart when she saw how bad their relation was, the two persons who used to be really close were now apart.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'm your only grandson. And for what happened tonight, I hope you are not tired because it's going to take time." he answered bring her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry honey I have all the time in the world when it comes to you."

"We had a huge fight, not like the ones we had before, no this one was the worst. Mom and dad yelled, I yelled, mom cried..."

"Micheal..."

"I know grandma it's just that I need to tell them what kind of feeling I had in me for 15 years. And like I excepted it they didn't take it well, that's why I'm here. You know since Alicia's birth I have the impression that I'm their second choice, i mean now that they have the perfect child they can let me do all I want, and that's what I did. I knew that they weren't going to tell me a thing because they were too busy with Alicia to care about me. The only thing they wanted from me was keeping a low profile and to never do something that could disturb dad.  
They are sending me away just because I broke the rule by getting caught by the cops and they don't want to see the Vaughn's name and the word police in the same sentence in the front page of a newspaper again."

"Honey, even if I'm sad to hear that you know that your parents love you."

"Excuse me if I doubt of their love, hey you still have the PS2 I bought you last Christmas." he said changing the topic of the conversation, not wanting to talk about his parents anymore.

"Of course, and now I can kick your ass at the hockey game you brought with you last month." Vaughn laughed as he and his grandmother went upstairs to his room. He slept in the house so many nights since his 17th birthday that his grandmother gave him a room. It was a kind of refuge for him, after a fight with his parents he always needed a place to spend the night.

"You know what?" he said once they were sitting in front of the TV. "All my friends envy me not because of the money I have but because I'm really lucky to have a grandmother like you who can understand me better than anyone else. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life. I love you grandma."

"I love you too Micheal, if you are done now can we play?" she said as he laugh. "Because I can't wait to kick your ass."

"In your wishes."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry for the long wait, it's just that I didn't have internet until three weeks ago I will try to update soon

Chapter Eight The next morning Vaughn was taken to the airport by his grandmother despite his protests, she was just as stubborn as him. During the ride he tried to relax knowing what or more precisely who was waiting for him.

"Micheal I want you to promise me something." his grandmother asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"All you want."

"If you ever find a girl in LA I want to know about it as soon as it's the case because you are my only grand son and I want to know what kind of woman has your heart. And you know as well as I do that usually women have more interest in your money than in you, I just want to be sure you aren't going to fall in that kind of trap."

"I promise even if I'm not going to LA in order to get married or meet a woman, but why are you really doing you want that? Aren't you afraid of being replaced in my heart by another woman in reality?" he asked her with a smile.

"No I just want to be sure that she deserves you and she is the perfect girl for you and not some woman who is just after your money."

"If this is what you want I will do it but you also have to promise me to not scare the poor girl." he said laughing.

" Don't worry honey I won't do that, oh and it almost slipped out of my mind, I forgot to tell you this morning that I'm coming with you."

"You are what?" he cried.

"Coming with you, you are going to need someone to help you to settle down and to help you to avoid the man who works for your father because technically he works for me. But don't be afraid because I'm not going to disturb you in your new life, I'm sure I will be able to find things to do such as buy a house, decorate it, make new friends." she said smiling as Vaughn shook his head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe because I always wanted to visit this city, and I know it won't be easy for you to settle in a new country, especially in LA. And quite frankly I'm not ready to let you go even if you are already an adult, I still need my baby boy next to me."

"You are the best grandma ever!" he said with a wide grin. "And please don't call me your baby boy again, it's kind of weird to be called like this at 22. It's more weird when it's your cool grand ma who does it."

"Thanks sweetie but I'm sorry I won't let you skip school or get drunk, but I appreciate the comment about me being cool."

"Well at least I tried."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence but Vaughn was really happy because he wasn't going to be really alone in LA, the only member of his family who really cares about him was coming with him. And he loved her because unlike the other she never asked him to change, she accepted him like he always was. When they arrived at the airport , Sophie was the first person who got out of the car leaving Micheal alone with his thoughts. She knew he needed time before facing his parents again, after a few minutes he took a deep breath and followed her to the jet where everybody was waiting. for him. Weiss smiled at him and squeezed his hand briefly before going in the plane.

"Micheal," his father said.

"Hi!"

"So you are calmer now?"

"Don't start okay, I have a long flight waiting for me and the last thing I want to do right now is to have another argument with you."

"I just want to talk to..."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to you." Vaughn said as he walked in front of him to hug his mother. He kissed her one last time before walking toward the jet without looking at his father. Sophie put her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, time will heal all the wounds. He just needs time."

"I hope so but I don't know if time will change the situation we are in"

She just nodded as she walked away, after saying good bye to her daughter and promising to take care of Vaughn she got in the plane. But what she didn't saw were the tears in Bill's eyes as he was watching his only son walk out of his life without saying good bye. Nobody knew it was going to be their last time together as a family in years.

A few days later

Vaughn was talking to the head of the university who was explaining him something but he wasn't really paying attention because like all the other persons he was nice to him only because of his father and the money he could give to the university to built a new building.

«So do you have any questions, or do you want some advises? He asked with a smile as ha was walking with Vaughn in one of the buildings.

«Not really, but if I have I will ask to the person who is going to make me visit the campus. Your assistant said I was suppose to meet him in a few days, a certain Sidney. »

«Oh Sydney Bristow one of our brightest student who is also studying French in addition to her medicine studies. She is going to help you to familiarize more with your new environment and who will show you your classes since I unfortunately can't do it myself. But your meeting has been rescheduled, you are meeting that person today, in fact you have a meeting with her in a few minutes, so I better let you go if you don't want to be late.»

«Yes, you are right, that would be a shame. » he said with a forced smile before walking away after thanking him for the meeting. He wasn't really happy to have to be baby sit by a perfect student who he was sure wasn't beautiful, something that could explain why he has so good grades, the guy must have no girlfriends. When Vaughn opened the door he saw a gorgeous woman sitting on a bench near the fountain, he had to force himself from not whistling. 'If only that chick could be my guide.' he thought as he put this glasses on and Sydney looked at him. She got up from the bench and walked toward him.

"Micheal Vaughn?" she asked once she was in front of him.

"Yes and who are you?"

"Sydney Bristow, I was told by one of the secretary that you needed a visit of the campus since you are new here."

"Really?" he asked " You are Sydney Bristow? I thought you were a guy, but how a beautiful woman like you can be a med student? You must be kidding!"

"No I'm not, I'm a med student and since I'm not blond anymore I've lost my stupidity when I dyed my hair. So now if you don't have another stupid comment about me or cliché can we start this visit, because the dumb part I still have in me has to get her hair cut." she said before walking away really angry.

'Okay Barbie two can play this game.' he thought with a wide grin. 


	9. The bet

**Chapter Nine : The Bet**

'I'm going to make you regret talking to me like that!'

Vaughn ran after Sydney and followed her while she was showing him the different classrooms.  
"So how can a girl like you be the best student of this university?"

"Maybe because I do all my homework and don't skip the classes I'm supposed to go to like you must do!"

"Ouch, that hurts. Miss Perfection just hurt my ego by her comment. I don't think I will ever be able to recover from this wound."

Suddenly Sydney turned and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Okay what's your problem? Since the beginning of this visit you are threating me like sh and you are trying to make me angry, something you succeed in doing! You are the worst guy I have ever meet, I don't know what your problem is and quite frankly I don't care, is it too hard for you to stop being such an a$$ just for a few minutes or is it too hard? I can't believe that a man like you can even exist. Now if you don't have any other stupid questions or comments to say I have more important matters to take care of." she said before walking away and leaving a smiling Vaughn behind her. He was glad to see her so angry but at the same time he had another feeling he couldn't name. And he didn't really have the time to think about this disturbing feeling because Weiss joined him soon after that. He was sure the feeling he has was due to the fact he is really proud of what he just did, and also happy to see her so mad. It couldn't be something else.

"So what's up?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, I was just visiting UN, and you?"

"Same thing than you except that my guide wasn't as hot as yours."

"You think she is hot?" he said surprised.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Nothing I was just asking you why. So what do you want to do now that we are free from our annoying obligations?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe we could take a look around and see if there are hot chicks?" Vaughn said.

"Okay, but unlike you buddy I haven't found one yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have already found a woman."

"Weiss just tell me what you have in mind because my brain doesn't work after a certain hour, and we are in this period of the day so just tell it!" Vaughn said, knowing very well that Weiss has something in his mind that he doesn't want to say, at least not directly. "Maybe you and her could..."

"I don't think so, she hates me. I kind of drove her crazy during the visit."

"That doesn't really change what I have in mind. If you can get her in your bed in less than three months I will do all you want for two months."

"Are you out of your mind?" Vaughn yelled.

"No I'm not, it's just a way to have fun like another one, don't you think?"

"No! You are asking me to sleep with a woman I know for only two hours."

"Yes." Weiss said to a smiling Vaughn.

"Okay, but you better get ready to clean the house and to do the worst things in the world"

"No problemo man! You know for a moment I really thought you were serious."

"Weiss, Weiss, I'm disappointed in you. I'm your best friend since kindergarten. Have I ever refused a bet, even if it's a stupid one?"

"No but you know, with all the things that happened with your father..."

Vaughn who was smiling lost his smile and looked at Weiss.

"I have no father anymore," he said harshly. "Nor a family. I only have my grandma, I don't want to ever talk about them again, is it clear?"

"Mike, don't you think it's a harsh decision you are taking?."

No it's not and I'm not going to change my mind. Now I have only my grandmother, no one else. Like I said I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's the first and last time we talk about my so called family, is it clear?"

"Even if I don't agree okay, now let's go I'm hungry and I have found a bar not too far from here." he said before beginning to walk away.

The next morning

Vaughn was walking on the campus looking for Sydney, he needed to apologize before putting his plan in action. He saw her sitting on a bench with a black woman laughing, smiling to himself he started to walk towards his French class knowing that Sydney would be in the same room than him. He just had to sit next to her, be nice with her and at the end of the class apologize and ask her out for a coffee and more... he thought with a wide grin. 'It's going to be easier than what Weiss think.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Sydney walked in the room smiling, but her smile quickly faded when she noticed that the only seat available was the one next to Vaughn. She took a deep breath before walking towards it.

"Hi," said Vaughn said to Sydney who didn't answer, she just sat without saying anything or looking at him.

'It's not going to be easy if she continues to act like that.' he thought. 'Okay it's time for me to change my strategy.'

"So how are you?"

"Listen after what happened yesterday you are the last person I want to talk to right now, is it clear? The dumb blond as you so nicely called me needs to concentrate on her class, I'm sure you know how hard it can be for someone like me to study. I have to work harder than the people who aren't blond to be able to understand what the teacher is saying."

"Yeah, about my behavior I really want to..." before he could finish his sentence their French teacher walked in the room and began his class, without waisting a second.

'Damn why couldn't he wait a few more minutes before arriving!' Vaughn thought angry. 'Now I have to be present during the whole class, I can't skip it without him noticing that I'm trying to get the hell out of here!'

Finally after what seemed an eternity for Vaughn, and only two hours for the rest of the class, the teacher finished his long speech about the French Revolution. Sydney quickly walked out of the room wanting to avoid Vaughn as much as possible, unfortunately for her he caught her while she was walking towards the library.

"Hey!" he said as he stopped in front of her.

"God! What do you want this time? You have found another wonderful nickname for me while you were sleeping during the class?"

"Not at all! I just wanted to apologize for acting like a... , you know."

"Yeah, a complete idiot."

"Well as you so nicely said it yes, but I would have used another word. Anyway I just want to apologize for being so annoying and stupid yesterday. In order to get your forgiveness, would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"What?

"I know you must be thinking I'm crazy, but I assure you that I'm not, okay I have to say that I'm sometimes, but not today."

"No this is not what I'm thinking about you right now, if you want to know the truth! But you are right, are you out of your mind?" she almost yelled . "There is not a chance in hell that will push me to accept your offer!"

"I know I acted like the stupidest man on this earth but I'm just asking you to give me a chance to apologize and to try to explain. You know, usually I'm not like that, I'm not a bad boy."

"So you are serious?"

"Yes, I'm." he said in a soft voice that made her shake her head, smiling. When he saw this he decided to try to push his luck by asking her out again. "So would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"It's okay, may be another day, then."

"Yes, maybe." she said before walking away, leaving a grinning Vaughn behind her.

'Man I'm going to get her in my bed sooner than what Weiss thinks, my plan is working well, very well.'

Sydney was working when Fran arrived with a lollipop in her mouth. She had seen Sydney across the campus talking to Vaughn, and she wanted to know more about that mysterious man.

"So who was the hottie you were talking to a few minutes ago?" she asked without even saying good morning.

"Do you remember what I told you about the guy who called me Barbie?"

"Of course, how could I forget that? But what does it have to do with our hottie?"

"Well hottie and the ass who called me Barbie are the same person."

"No kidding? Why haven't you slapped him, kick his ass and then strangle him? After what he did to you he deserves not less than that! Nobody can call you Barbie! What d..."

"Fran!" cried as several head turned to look at them. "Could you please let me the time to answer ? I didn't tried to kill him because there were too many witnesses, and he apologized, but I still haven't forgive him." and then she added in a small voice. "And he kind of asked me out."

"Oh great, when is your date? You know we have to find a dress, or a new pants, and of course shoes tha..."

"I said no." she said almost whispering now, knowing what kind of reaction Fran was going to have.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Shush! Please don't shout, we are in a place where people usually come to when they want to study and if you yell at me they won't be able to do so. Please be quieter and stop yelling at me, it reminds me of my mother."

"Stop using lame excuses with me Miss Bristow! How can you ask me to be quieter after telling me you turned down the offer of a hot guy with no reasons? What kind of reaction do you except from me? Sydney you are my best friend since kindergarten but girl you are out of your mind!"

"Fran I already told you why I want to ..."

"Concentrate on your studies first before trying to get a boyfriend. I must have heard this speech a million of times. Don't you think it's time for you to concentrate on your personal life? So next time he asks you out, you say yes, if you don't then you will have to find a new roommate. NOW come with me I need to buy a new pair of shows to cheer me up after what you did." she said as she took Sydney's hand, not even letting her time to grab her stuff. Finally after a few seconds Fran let her pack her books before heading to the nearest mall.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously :_

"Stop using lame excuses with me Miss Bristow! How can you ask me to be quieter after telling me you turned down the offer of a hot guy with no reasons? What kind of reaction do you except from me? Sydney you are my best friend since kindergarten but girl you are out of your mind!"

"Fran I already told you why I want to ..."

"Concentrate on your studies first before trying to get a boyfriend. I must have heard this speech a million of times. Don't you think it's time for you to concentrate on your personal life? So next time he asks you out, you say yes, if you don't then you will have to find a new roommate. NOW come with me I need to buy a new pair of shows to cheer me up after what you did." she said as she took Sydney's hand, not even letting her time to grab her stuff. Finally after a few seconds Fran let her pack her books before heading to the nearest mall. 

Chapter Eleven 

Meanwhile on the other side of the campus, Vaughn was sun bathing when Weiss joined him.

"So how is the bet going?

"Fine, I asked her out but she said no."

"How can you say the bet is going fine, if she turned you down?

"Because she didn't try to kill me nor called me an asshole, for me it's a good sign. I'm going to beat you buddy, be ready to be my slave." he said with a wide smile.

"I don't think so.

"You weren't there, and I can tell you that I'm going to win and then make you regret for doubting of my charm.

"In your wish! Now if you have nothing else to say come with me, I've found a nice bar near our apartment and near uni. I want to see if they have good food and drinks."

"You will never cease to amaze me." Vaughn said laughing as he got up.

"Why are you that I will never change?"

"Because the first thing you do when you are new somewhere is to look for a good bar , I'm just happy to see that the situation we are in, hasn't changed you.'

"Whatever, now stop talking and follow me, I'm in need of food and beer!"

**The next day**

Sydney was already sitting in the class when Vaughn walked in the next day, smiling to himself he went to sit next to her.

"Hi." he said still smiling.

"Good morning."

"So how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking, what about you?"

"I'm fine but I would be better if you agreed to go out with me."

"I'm sorry but..."

"Let me guess, you have already planned something?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Listen I know you must be still pretty angry at me for acting like a real ass, but when I met you I was having a really bad day and even if I know it's not an excuse I really want to make it up to you. I want to apologize for acting like an idiot with you. Please let me show you how sorry I am. After that if you want to I will never ever annoy you." he said pleading her with his eyes, Sydney was biting her bottom lip trying to give up. She really wanted to go out with him because he seemed really sorry, and most importantly he was HOT! Finally after a minute of silence she talked again.

"If I say yes, what would we do?"

"I don't know, maybe a movie and a dinner, depends on what you and I want to do. So are you interested?"

"Even if I don't know in what I'm stepping in, okay I accept to go out with you but at the first thing that goes wrong I will leave you without even looking back and of course I will hurt you really hard! I will hurt you like you have never been hurt before, you can trust me." she warned him with a wide grin.

"Don't worry everything will go so well that you will want to go out with me again."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because this is what usually happens, you know I'm a nice guy."

"We will see but don't get your hopes too up." she said smiling before turning her attention back to the teacher who was about to start. Vaughn smiled back to her but not for the same reasons, he knew that she was slowly starting to give in. During the class he was looking at her, examining her, he had to admit she was beautiful and knowing what was going to happen between them it was a good thing, it was like a bonus.  
If there was no bet involved he would have gladly asked her out, but it wasn't the case and he better get her in his bed soon if he wanted to win. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sydney waving her hand in front if his eyes one hour and half later.

"So what were your thinking about, you seemed to be miles away from here."

"No I wasn't, I was just thinking about you." he said, as Sydney's face turned red.

"Hmh... for tonight..."

"Yes, I thought about picking you up at your house if that's okay with you."

"Okay just come around 7, here's my address." she said giving him a paper. "I'm sorry but I got to go, see you tonight."

"Yes, bye."

"Bye Vaughn."

After looking at him longer than necessary, she left the room, with a smile on her lips.

"Okay man, you better move if you want to win your bet" he thought as he was still looking at the wall in front of him. He quickly gathered his belongings and walked out of the class.

A few minutes later, he was back to his apartment where he found Weiss sitting on the couch with a beer in his had and channel surfing. He sat next to him and took a beer which was in a icebox full of here beers.

"So I can see that you have found a new way to not get up to get a beer."

"Yes, now I can drink as much as I want without getting up, but I'm sure you aren't here at this hour of the day to talk to me about my latest invention. So what do you want?"

"Me? Nothing, I'm home earlier because I'm going out, I'm sure you know her. Her name is Sydney Bristow and we are in the same French class." Vaughn asked with a smile, knowing that Weiss was going to freak out.

"You are kidding me?"

"Not at all, I asked her if she wanted to out with me and guess what? She said yes."

"I don't know how you did that, but you are my new hero! The girl hated you only two days ago for threating her like sh and now you are going on a date with her?"

"I told her I wanted to apologize for my behavior and the only way to do it was to ask her out, and guess what? She fell for it!"

"And she believed you?"

"Of course she did, I just told you she believed me! Are you doubting of my ability to lie? Remember who I'm, I get what I want when I want and for the moment Sydney Bristow is what I want."

"But how long do you want to have her?"

"I don't know we will see, maybe until I'm too bored to be with her. Wait maybe as long as I want to share my bed with her." he said with a grin before getting up and walking to his room to get ready.

On the other side of the city

The first thing Sydney did when she walked into her apartment was running to Fran's room. She was sure that she was going to be more than happier to learn that she was going out, maybe she would throw a party to celebrate her first date with a guy in 2 years.

"Fran I need your help." she said sitting on the bed.

"Okay, for what would you need my help?"

"I need you to help me to chose a nice outfit."

"And why would you need a outfit?"

"Well I kind of have a date with Mr Hottie tonight." she said smiling as Fran cried and hugged her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Previousely :_

"I need you to help me to chose a nice outfit."

"And why would you need a outfit?"

"Well I kind of have a date with Mr Hottie tonight." she said smiling as Fran cried and hugged her.

**Chapter Twelve**

"No way! You mean that you, Sydney Anne Bristow have a date with a GUY, a guy as in a human being! Wait we have to celebrate that, but not now because you have to get ready for your date. But what are you going to wear? Maybe a skirt with a ..."

"Fran, slow down, I don't get a word of what you are saying."

Finally after two hours she was almost ready, she was putting her shoes on when she heard the bell, she looked at Fran who rolled her eyes before going in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror once last time before opening the door. Once she did she was greeted by the sight of Vaughn holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and wearing a suit without a tie.

"Hi." he said with a big grin.

"Good evening, WOW... you are really gorgerous... I mean you are beautiful, not that you aren't usually.. but... Oh God I'm babbling. I better stop talking before saying something really stupid.

Sydney and Vaughn were waiting for their course while they were talking, so far they were having a nice evening. The movie was good and the food was too, at least the first course was.

"So what can you tell me about you?" Vaughn asked as he took a slip of wine.

"Well, my name is Sydney Anne Bristow, I'm 21 like you and I'm a med student."

"I already know that, I want to know things I don't already know about you. Do you have siblings?"

"Yes a younger sister who lives in New York, but despite the distance between us we are really close, our phone bill can prove that. What about you?"

"I also have a little sister but remember that I'm the one who asks the questions." he said with a smile that made her weak in the knees.

"This is not fair! You asked a question and I answered to it so now it's my turn to ask one. This is how it usually works."

"And what if I don't want to answer?"

"You will have to find another person to spend the evening with, because I won't talk for the rest of the dinner. And if I do, you wouldn't be able to answer, it's hard to talk with missing tooth"

"Wait! Are you blackmailing me?

"If this is how you call what I'm doing then yes I'm blackmailing you." she said with a smile as she took a sip of her wine.

"And you are the one who talks about fairness, can you tell me how fair it is?"

"What I'm saying is that you ask a question I answer to it and then I ask one, for me it's fair enough, don't you think? I think I know why you don't want to play, are you afraid of what I could discover on you?" she asked still smiling at Vaughn, knowing that their game was turning in something better. Things can't get better Vaughn thought as he flashed her a smile.

"Okay, if this is what you want I will play but we won't have a lot of things to say on our second date then."

"So you are thinking there will be another date? What makes you so sure of that?"

"I don't know, I have got a feeling but I hope there will be another date. I'm really enjoying our evening and I wouldn't mind having another date with you, in fact I'd love to have the chance of going out with you again. What about you?"

"The same thing goes for me but I don't know."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Well even if I'm having a good time tonight, I want to concentrate on my studies more than on guys. I accepted your invitation only because you wanted to apologize for your behavior and you were kind of cute when you were almost begging me."

"So the chances of going out with you again are slim? And you think I'm cute?"

"Yes." she said embarrassed smile, not answering directly at his question as an heavy silence fall on the table. After a few seconds she felt the need to talk again, she couldn't take the silence anymore, she needed to break it. "But we should enjoy our date and finish our conversation about what is fair and what isn't."

"You are right, since I already asked you a question to which you answered it's your turn to ask me something and so on."

"Even if most of normal people wouldn't understand a word of what you just said, yes."

"Come one don't make fun of me, you are the one who started this game."

"So everything is my fault now?"

"Yes!"

"Okay if you want, but now we better start if we want to know each other well before the restaurant closes and the Clerc has to kick us out. I'm going to ask an easy question to start, what can you tell me about your sister?"

"Like I said she is my little sister, her name is Alicia and unlike you and your sister we aren't close or getting along very well. What about you?"

"My sister's name is Nadia, she lives in New York, she is studying History of Art at Columbia. So I don't see her very often, but we are as close as two sisters can be if not more, our phone bills can prove that!. Okay another question for you, from where are you, you never told."

"I was born and raised in Paris, I have been living there until a few weeks ago. France is the greatest country in the world for me."

"Then what are you doing in LA?"

"No, no, no Miss Bristow, remember the rules. Only one question, you have to wait for your turn before asking your question."

"Come on you can break the rule, I allow you to. After all I'm the one who created this game, I'm allowed to change the rules when I want." she said with a tiny smile as Vaughn laughed at her behavior. She was really a nice girl, and if it wasn't for the bet he would have asked her out or even be her friend, well if a guy like him can be friend with a girl like her. But knowing how everything was going to end he was sure that being his friend would be the last thing in her mind and he wouldn't even hold it against her. He is just a spoiled little boy who doesn't give a sh about the other wellbeing. He just cares about him and what he could get from the people around him that could please him. Vaughn isn't the kind of guy a normal person would want to be friend with, he thought with a sad smile, but he quickly made it disappear. Sydney noticing his change of mood would made her suspicious, so he tried to smile as he answered

"Okay, but a few minutes ago you said that I was the one who created this game."

"Well I changed my mind, so please answer."

"I will since you have decided that breaking the rules was a good thing, I'm going to tell you why I'm in LA. I'm studying law, and since my father is American, he thought it would be better for me to continue my studies here than in France. UCLA has a really good reputation, and quite frankly I felt the need to spend a few months away from Paris and France in general." he said but thinking, I'm not really lying, I'm not in LA to study, my parents kicked me out of the house. I'm only telling her a part of the true. And who really needs to know all the true?. It's only a half lie, not a lie, just the half of one.

"It must have been really great to live in France."

"Yes, but you know France isn't so different from the US. It's a little bit like everywhere else, we have the same shops than you, the same fast foods. We just don't have the same culture and the same point of view on some things, maybe it's due to our history." he told her with a smile, to which Sydney answered.

"I don't think so, France is different, I mean look at your monuments. You have buildings that are older than my country: Your culture and your history are something that we will never have here, so don't ever say that France is like the US. You are destroying one of my dreams, France can't COLORredbe like the US!"

"Okay I'm taking back all I said, but then you have to stop opening Star bucks, Gap shops, Mc Donald's in France then beca..."

"Vaughn!"

"I'm sorry... did you just called me Vaughn?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No I didn"t!"

"Yes you did, but why? You are the first person to call me like this."

"Vaughn is better than Michael, there are too many Michaels here but there is no Vaughn except you. I hope you don't mind?"

"No I don't, it's okay and I have to say I prefer being called Vaughn than the jerk, or any other sweet name that you must have in store for me." Vaughn said as Sydney laughed

"You are right, I have other names than Vaughn, names that I'm sure you don't want to hear or you would like being called by."

"I believe you, if my memory is correct it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you chose to do med studies?"

"When I was younger my grandmother got really sick and her doctors couldn't help her to get better, they were helpless, they tried to help her but they quickly noticed how useless it was. Finally after a few days the doctors were able to find what was wrong with her, and a few weeks later everything was back to normal. I think it's that day that I realized that I wanted to be a doctor in order to help people. I just want to help those who need to be helped as much as I can."

Vaughn looked at her smiling, amazed by the fact that someone could be so unselfish. He had never met a woman like her, who didn't only care about the image she was giving to the others. She was just a normal person, the kind of person who doesn't judge people at first sight, until now he had always been surrounded by brainless woman. Before he knew what was happening the waiter was bringing the bill, Vaughn looked at Sydney shocked. He didn't even noticed that the dinner was done, the time in her company flew.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously :_

Vaughn looked at her smiling, amazed by the fact that someone could be so unselfish. He had never met a woman like her, who didn't only care about the image she was giving to the others. She was just a normal person, the kind of person who doesn't judge people at first sight, until now he had always been surrounded by brainless woman. Before he knew what was happening the waiter was bringing the bill, Vaughn looked at Sydney shocked. He didn't even noticed that the dinner was done, the time in her company flew.  
"So what do you want to do?"

"Well, even if I'd like to continue our dinner, I think it would be better for me to go back home. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm taking you home then." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice, but as soon as it came, the sadness got away.

**Chapter 13**

Sydney's apartment

Sydney and Vaughn were standing in front of her door, looking at each other. Suddenly Sydney started to laugh and was soon joined by Vaughn, it took a few minutes to calm down.

"So what's so funny? he asked her as Sydney wiped away a tear.

"I don't know, look at us, standing here not talking just looking at each other. That was really weird, I mean we had a nice dinner during which we talked a lot and now here we are suddenly mute."

"Yes you are right, it's just that I don't know what I can do or say."

"Well right now we can't do a lot of things, it's getting late and I'm starting to be tired."

"I'd better leave you then, I just wanted to thank you for having a dinner with me and also for forgiving me for acting like the stupest man in the world."

"You are welcome, and I also have to thank you for the dinner, I really enjoyed being in your company tonight. Who knows, I might want to go out with you again, and this time you won't have to act like an ass." she said with a smile as  
Vaughn laughed.

"Okay, I won't act like an idiot with you again if I want to ask you out. I better go now."

"Yes."

They looked at each other a few seconds, and just as Vaughn was going to walk away Sydney kissed him on the cheek. She quickly turned away and opened the door, hoping he didn't notice her face turning red. 

Vaughn was still smiling to himself when he walked in his apartment, finding Weiss sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"So how was your date?"

"It went well, pretty well if you want to know the truth. She actually kissed me, even if it was on the cheek."

"So how is the bet going?"

"Well."

"That explains why you are smiling then."

"Of course, why would I be smiling if it's not for the bet? Because I know I'm going to win, now if you can excuse me I'm going to sleep I'm tired. My brain worked more than its used to. We will talk about it tomorrow, 'night Eric."

"Yeah, sleep well and have a many dreams involving a certain woman with brown eyes?"

"Don't worry I will!"

**On the other side of LA**

Sydney was removing her make up when Francie walked in her room, she sat on the bed and waited for her to speak.  
After a few minutes of silence, Fran who couldn't take it anymore started the conversation.

"So how was your date?"

"Wonderful." she simply answered, knowing very well Fran wanted to know more about her date. She was just enjoying torturing her a little.

"What happened? If you say it was so wonderful then tell me  
what made your date so great?"

"Vaughn was really nice, we had a lot of fun. And despite what he did during our first meeting, I think he is a nice guy."

"Vaughn?"

"Yes Vaughn, calling him by his last name is better than by his first name. Vaughn is making him unique whereas Micheal is too common."

"Okay, we will talk about you calling him 'Vaughn' later because right now we have other things to take care of. Just one question, are we talking about the same guy you wanted to kill only 4 days ago? Because it's him then he really changed in the few days you didn't threaten him to kick his ass."

"Yes, he seems to be a really nice guy. He is from France, he has one sister, he is cute, hot cute!"

"I know he is cute, why are you always the one who gets the hottest guys? For once I'd like to be the one who gets a hot and wonderful guy."

"Oh honey don't worry, you will meet a wonderful man soon. If you want you can even get hottie, I don't think I"m going to go out with him again."

"What? Can you please repeat what you just said, because I thought for a second hearing you say you weren't going out with hottie."

"Fran as nice as he is and despite the wonderful evening I had, I don't think it's going to happen again." she said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Sydney Anne Bristow you'd better stop! Don't you dare to walk out of this room. Now sit down! Sydney as your best friend I think it's my duty to tell you that you are taking the wrong decision. Sweetie I know how important your studies are for you but you have to admit that you can't spend all your days in your books, you need a distraction! I'm not saying you have to sleep with the first guy you meet, just that you need a life, a social one. So do me a favor and give a chance to this Micheal Vaughn even if things don't work between you two. I'm not asking you to marry him, just have fun with him until it ends."

"Fran! I'm not the kind of girl who dates a guy just for fun. What I date someone, it's because I want to and also because I can imagine having us a future together."

"Sydney when will you stop being so naive? The kind of kind you are describing doesn't exist except in your drams! You have to realize that real life is not like a Danielle Steell's book. Wake up and see to see reality. Just go out, have fun with him as long as it last, who knows what can happen."

"Fran." she said as she looked at her best friend. She sighed and smiled to her. 'Okay you won, if he ever asks me to go on another date with him I will say yes. So are you happy now?"

"yes, but stop acting like you don't want to go out with him because we both know you want. I know you want only one thing, date hottie, after all he is cute and so hot that no one would refuse going out on a date with him. I mean look at him!

"Okay, I have to admit he is kind of cute." Sydney said as Fran threw a pillow at her face, she avoided it and threw it back on Fran who cried before giving up.

"Stop! You won, you are better than me, I'm off to bed. Don't forget what you have to say if he asks out out again."

"Don't worry, I won't."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**I knw it's been months, probably a year since my last update here, I used to update on SD-1 but not that it's gone, I have to find a place to post this story.**

**Chapter 14  
**Vaughn was awaken the next morning by Weiss who was running in his room, he was looking for his running shoes.

"Weiss, can you tell me what your shoes would be doing in my room? And why aren't you looking for them in your room?"

"Because technically they are your shoes, not mine."

"Okay, then tell me why you are taking my shoes instead of yours? Your closet is full of them!"

"Because your shoes are better than mine and you know girls..."

"Just take those shoes and get out of here before I kill you!"

"Wow, calm down. What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't sleep last night and I'm tired so get out of my room now.

"Man, I don't know what's wrong with you but you'd better calm down before I hit you to do so!"

"Weiss!" he cried as he threw a shoe at him, trying to go back to a wonderful place called, dreamland.

"Okay, don't worry I got the message but don't forget you have to go to uni today. You don't want Sydney to think you are a bad guy, which is what you are in fact..."

"Damn Eric, get out of my room before I sent you to hospital."

"Okay, but someone is in a bad mood today." he said as he closed the door behind him and hearing something crash against the door. He looked at it thinking there was definitely something wrong with him.

Contrary to Vaughn, Sydney was awaken by the smell of pancakes being made by Fran.

"Hey sleepy head. Fran told her as she sat on a stool.

"Morning to you too, you are in a good mood today."

"Yes I'm and eat your pancakes while they are still warm."

"Okay, but can you tell me what I did to deserve such a breakfast?"

"You got a date with a hot guy and you are going out with him again!"

"Fran that will only happen if he wants to, I'm not going to force him."

"Sydney, from what you told me last night I'm sure he is going to ask you out, have a little faith in you! And when he will what will you answer?"

"I'd love to have another date with you." she said in a voice that was more the one of a dumb blond who has more make up on her than she will ever have in her life.

On the campus  
After their breakfast Sydney and Fran decided it would be better to head to university, especially since Fran wanted Sydney to meet Vaughn so he could ask her out, according to her. They were talking about some unimportant things when Sydney noticed Vaughn sitting under a tree, reading a book, Francie followed her gaze and smiled when she saw him.

"Why are you still standing here?" she asked her.

"What?"

"Move! Use the legs God gave you and walk toward him. Do I have to do everything?"

"Fran, I can't..."

"Yes you can and you are going to talk to him."

"Fran, I can't..."

"If you don't stop with your 'I can'ts' I'm going to hurt you! For once say I can, it can't be that hard to say it." she said before walking away and leaving Sydney behind her. Taking a deep breath she headed toward Vaughn's spot.

"Hey." she said as she stood in front of him.

"Hi, so how are you since last night?"

"I'm better than I have been in a long time to tell the truth. I'm in a pretty good mood too, what about you?"

"The same thing goes for me, especially after our dinner." he said smiling as Sydney's face started to turn red.

"Thanks, so what are you doing?"

"I was just reading my manual." he said, but the truth was that he was pretending to read. He was in fact waiting to see her, he took his book and started to read it only when he saw her walking on the grass with her friend.

"Oh it's just a book about law I have to read for my class."

"Is it interesting?"

"Yes but not as interesting as watching you."

"Thanks." she sad turning to look away, her face really needed to stop turning red every 10 seconds."

"I was thinking about you and what you said last night about not wanting to date someone but I really enjoyed our dinner."

"Yes, about that little comment I made, I'd like..."

"I know you said you didn't want to..."

"Hey!" she said, making him stop."If you had left me finish, you would have learned that I want to take back what I told you about dating guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah but it's up to you. You are the one who decides what you want to do with this information."

"The Kings are playing tomorrow, would you like to come with me?"

"You love hockey?" she asked surprised to learn he loves hockey.

"Yes, I'm a Kings fan since my childhood."

How can you possibly be a Kings fan? You've been living in France until a few weeks ago, it's just hard to imagine you as a hockey fan. Come on! You used to live in France, how do you even know hockey?"

"I will tell how it's possible tonight, and you know France is in Europe, not on Mars. I'm sorry but I have a class starting soon."

"Are you in the law wing?"

"Yes."

"Medicine wing is only a few meter away, do you mind if I walk with you?"

"No, in fact I'd love that."

They smiled to each other as they started to walk and talking about unimportant things.


End file.
